RiverClan Cat OneShots
by Sydney1901
Summary: Hey-hey-hey! Alright, so only RiverClan cats in this, and it will be updated with a new story everytime I get a review! Rated M for lemons and cussing.
1. Crooked x Sedge A Mentor

Sedgepaw jumped from the bush onto Crookedjaw's back. "A-ha!"

Shaking her off, he turned and scrabbled at her underbelly, claws hidden. She slapped his back with her tail and then smacked him with her left paw on his ear.

Mistily, she turned and lifted her tail to his face, only for just a second, a peek. She purred and felt Crookedjaw's breath reach her underside.

"Uh-uh-uhhhhh!" She seductively cooed, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and searing her eyes as she flitted it around. "I'll be made a warrior just tonight, and then, we'll have some _real_ fun." But even as she said this, Sedgepaw stuck her tail curiously down Crookedjaw's stomach, stopping only _whisker-lengths_ away from the pouch that held the prize item that gave both RiverClan cats so much pleasure.

Crookedjaw moaned and turned her onto her back. Reaching down, he nipped quickly at her pussy, staining it white with her juices. Then he let her up. "Moon-high. Here. Tonight. You and me, sexy-slave of a bitch." He reached his tail to her breast and squeezed only-to-quick at her tits.

"I'll give you the best fucking blowjob you ever felt in your fucking shit life," Sedgepaw cursed, "and my ass would love your dick just fuckin' its way up."

Crookedjaw made to let her walk first on their way back to camp, only to peak at her pink fathead every chance he got. "Not yet," she would smile every time he would reach his tongue to her slit. "Soon, baby, soon."

* * *

><p>"Sedgepaw, please come forward." Even though, she was going to be hot as the sun in just a few hours, Sedgepaw wanted to squeal like a kit. "Sedgepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Sedgecreek. StarClan honors your accomplishment." Hailstar smiled and let Sedgecreek lick his shoulder. <em>In just a matter of time, it'll be Crookedjaw's dick I'll be licking.<em> She thought to herself as her pussy squelched.

Crookedjaw was the first – and loudest – to call her new name. Sedgecreek bounded over to her old mentor. "Thanks," she purred, nuzzling him gently. "It's nothing," he replied.

* * *

><p>Time from Sedgecreek's warrior ceremony to Moon-high seemed to fly for the two lovers. Crookedjaw met Sedgecreek at the same time. "What was your excuse?" Sedgecreek asked Crookedjaw. "Mine was late-night hunting of early-rising fish."<p>

"I don't need an excuse to meet someone I love." Crookedjaw purred.

"You went through the gap near the apprentices' den, didn't you?"

"Maybe…but why are we wasting time talking?" He jumped her and pushed her to her back, starting by licking her lips, tasting her saliva as she pushed it out just for him. "Mmmm," he purred.

Sedgecreek smiled. "That's not all I got, horny."

_She's smelt me! _Crookedjaw thought. _Fucking piss! Shit. She wasn't supposed to._ Carefully, making sure she didn't noticed as he licked her muzzle, he picked up a strawberry bush leaf and rubbed it near is rump. The scent vanished almost at once, and Sedgecreek frowned.

"Hey, what piss is this?" Sedgecreek scourged, but as her gently moved his tongue to her neck, she quit complaining, and smiling as her own DNA reached her fur. Crookedjaw skipped over her breast, saving _those_ for the end. He pushed his way down her each leg, spending good time nipping dirt from her paws, until finally, demandingly, as he finished on her last un-clean paw, she shrieked, "Oh, shit, Crookedjaw! Get your fucking tongue to my ass!"

Crookedjaw looked at her, his eyes narrowing seductively. "Don't worry, bitch. I'm sure it'll be more pleasure to me than you." He softly caressed the outside of her pussy, never touching the top though. Once or twice, he would 'slip' and touch the very outside of her slit. She would moan, and buck her hips to get his attention.

As if all the birds had stopped singing, he plunged in, scraping every part of her inside. Stretching his tongue, Crookedjaw reached every part of Sedgecreek, giving no mercy as he tongue-fucked her wildly. Sedgecreek's nub quivered, and whenever it did, Crookedjaw would lick it until it let go in his mouth. Then, he could _really _feel her come, and with a moan from her, he pulled his mouth at, but still leaned to lick the white fluff she had let out with her climax.

"_Get up." _Crookedjaw demanded. "Yes, master." Sedgecreek replied.

Turning around, she made a great deal of drama just to lift her tail, pretending to faint at first, then 'struggling' to lift it, until Crookedjaw forced it up with a paw. "Damn, you thought I was giving your ass a fucking hard time!" He plunged in again so she could climax before sending his dick to her caves, but just as she wanted to release, he pulled back. Sedgecreek growled. "Crookedjaw, how _dare _you tease my ass like th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a stick plunged into her rump. "Damn! Do it, Crookedjaw. Do it, master! Talk dirty to me!"

"Oh, sexy slut, damn you! Your fuckin' ass is so shit damn tight I wanna die. Your pussy makes me fuckin' scream my dick off!" Releasing into her, as she released back, she peeled off, milking him dry as she blowjobbed her dick faster than a wave crashes to a shore. "Damn, girl! Bitch it UP!" Crookedjaw bucked into her mouth.

Crookedjaw pulled his dick from Sedgecreek's mouth. She turned and pushed her chest to his face, pumping her boobs* right into his mouth. Moaning, both cats broke apart and Crookedjaw gave a final flick to her rump.

As they walked back to camp, Crookedjaw sniffed. "I'm gonna miss having my dick in your damn fat pussy."

"Don't worry," Sedgecreek purred back. "It won't be long before you feel it again." She trickled her tail to his underside, then raced full-speed into the RiverClan camp, her tail extended upward to show her still-wet pussy for all eyes to see.

Just as she walked out, a patrol of Mudfur, Owlfur, Piketooth, Loudbelly, and Reedtail followed, whistling and purring and licking their lips at her. Sedgecreek winked at them, and Owlfur gave a _mweorrr _and slashed his paw at her rump. "Later, sexy." Owlfur murmured. "Meet me a Sunningrocks, tomorrow night." Crookedjaw didn't mind; out came Willowbreeze, he'd have fun tonight.


	2. Misty x Reed Lust IS a Deadly Sin

I smiled gently at Leopardstar. "Do you think StarClan will accept me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" My dying leader replied, and she shrugged.

"For one thing," she rasped, "I tried to lay claim to the whole lake."

I remembered this – only moons ago. I hadn't supported it, but my leader said all RiverClan warriors had to patrol the whole outside of the lake for 'fish-stealers'. "StarClan is forgiving." I said with no clear answer.

"I could not be more proud of you." She rasped, and I slunk back. _I should have done more to keep you alive, my great leader._

"You should be alive and well now, not here, dying for no one can help you!" I yell, now angry she wouldn't get better. My emotions raged. "Get up! Get up, Leopardstar!"

Even with me writhing in out-of-control terror, Leopardstar stayed calm. "There is nothing left you can do." She stiffly moved her tail to my back, and demoted my emotions.

"I know. But I wish there was. You already talk like a StarClan cat."

"And you will to, my fateful deputy, future great RiverClan leader, Misty_star_."

* * *

><p>As Mothwing padded beside me, my paws feeling stary, as I repeated my new name over and over in my head. <em>Mistystar, Mistystar, Mistystar!<em>

Finally, Mothwing broke the silence. "Your mother must be proud."

"Yes, she probably never knew the 'mistake' she had made lead to a leader of a clan…"

"Does she wish you were a leader of ThunderClan?"

"Bluestar is not like that."

"Like what?"

"She doesn't favor clans."

"It's a StarClan thing, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. It depends on the cat." I shook my head and veered off, tears dripping from my orbs. "My father had it too, not favoring clans. Even with his brother leader, he respected the whishing wind, the sneaky shadow, and the thorough thunder, as much as the restless river."

"You miss them, don't you?" Mothwing bounded up. "Sometimes I miss my mother. But knowing her, none of you miss her."

"Not true. Your mother was wonderful, she gave us you."

"Yes, me, a non-StarClan believing, fake-omen-believing, daughter of a murder!"

"And that's what makes you unique." Sighing, I shook my head. "I'm missing Leopardstar already."

"You need a mate, Mistystar!" Mothwing meowed to me.

"Mothwing…I…well, you see…"

"You looked lonely, even before Leopardstar's death. I saw you staring at Duskfur's kits whenever you could, and Reedwhisker's dick was _such _a delight to you."

I blushed. "How would you know?"

"Mistystar, I tend to toms and she-cats all the time. I've seen their mating parts. I've herd their love stories. That's how I would know." Mothwing shook her head at me.

"I'll take your advice. I'll ask him, maybe. But don't think you can push my love-life with a paw like wet mud whenever you want too. I'm not a fish-brain." And with that, I bounded ahead, reaching camp first, running for Leopardstar's body. I pressed my nose into the soft fur, and waited, for StarClan to truly clam the spotted leader from me for all, as I thought about Reedwhisker.

* * *

><p>Rushing out of camp, I felt him behind me. We were both laughing. My tail held high to reveal my pussy to him, he stretched, trying to lick the soft flesh before I allowed him to.<p>

"Ooo, sassy. Not yet!" I could not change my words. They were rushing from me, sending my body into sparks of joy. He moved closer and flipped me, nearing his destination, he licked faster than I would have liked. When he was about to touch my pussy, my vision went blank. I blinked. A soft yellow pelt sat before me.

_Mistystar, don't refuse it. A mate is what you need to clear your mind. _There he was, his smooth black pelt flowing like the river. I sighed. _Now._

I stretched each of my legs in turn as I got up from Leopardstar's body. The elders came for it. But I hadn't noticed. "Reedwhisker, can you follow me?"

"Of course, Mistystar." He came immediately and I went out first. I lifted my tail. _Maybe it will make him hotter._

Was that a moan I heard from him? Suddenly I stopped and turned. "I love you." I blurted.

Reedwhisker was no different. He nuzzled me. "I was hoping you'd say so. Make it real?"

"So quickly?" Inside, I wanted to. But why not play hard to get?

"Sure. I'll start." He mewed, pushing me to a standing position. My body tingled.

He started by sitting next to me, his chin on my head. We stared at the stars for a while, and finally, he moved his tongue down my back. Though I knew what was coming, my thoughts were clear, even as he traveled up one side of my tail and slowly down the other. I groaned.

With a second of no tongue, he licked the outside of my pussy, licking inside for just a second or two. I bucked. He licked harder.

"Nice ass," Reedwhisker purred.

"Nice dick," I said, leaning around to clasp it in my mouth, sucking leisurely, until he moved his tongue to _inside _my clit. I moaned so hard, I had to open my mouth. "Please, Reedwhisker, please do more." I groaned.

He licked everywhere inside of me, never forgetting my nub. I cummed into his mouth and he licked it up, no hesitation needed. "Baby…" Reedwhisker purred. "Damn, bitch!"

I just laughed, turning him over to get a firmer hold on his stick. "Shit." He cursed as I blowjobbed him. "Fuckin' shit! You're good!"

Reedwhisker cummed to my mouth, and bucked forward, letting me deepthroat him. Groaning, he demanded, "Get up."

I stood, and he mounted me, slowly pressing into me. I didn't feel the barbs on his penis, I was too busy moaning, groaning, and climaxing. "Fuck me, Reedwhisker! _FUCK ME!"_

He didn't refuse, we did it at the same time, and then he pulled from me. "Talk dirty to me, master." I pleaded, turning to suck his dick once more. Reedwhisker began.

"You slut you! Your fuckin' ass is so shit damn tight it's a pleasure to squeeze my fuckin' fat dick into your caves. Sexy, baby, fuck! Look at you, you're a sexy hot mess!" Reedwhisker made me climax again, and he licked it up. There we stood, for the rest of the night, the stars gleaming above.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Reedwhisker is Mistyfootstar's son. But I couldn't find anyone else that she could mate _right_ after she had become RiverClan leader. So, I choose him. xD Yeah.

A review for a chapter!


	3. Hawk x All the ladies Ment For You

**This is for you, UsUk-Fanatic! ^_^**

**I have to admit, I did take a bit of Holly of the Night's Hazeltail x Squirrelflight fic's idea, but I changed it a bit. :P**

* * *

><p>There was something else in his eyes as he circled me. "Hawkfrost, if there were a dog in the territory you surly would have called upon a warrior to exile it, not a medicine cat?"<p>

He shrugged and leaned closer. "It seems highly unlikely any _dog_ would come _here_," he said has he laid his tail across my back, "but we have plenty of _foxes_." Hawkfrost's tail swept under me to poke my genital area. I gasped.

"Hawkfrost, you know this is wrong!" I said. _But honestly, it feels so right…_

Purring, he pushed his muzzle into my cheek. "So? Remember that mangy flee-pelt from ThunderClan with that stretched-out pussy – Ferncloud? Yes, well she mated her uncle, Dustpelt!" My brother moved himself even closer. "If those relatives can do it, so can _we_." Now I realized what glinted in his eyes. Nothing other than lust. It was so large, but so soothingly deep, I gave in. I guess I wanted it anyway.

"Well, if we _are_ going to do this, we should do it in a more…_secluded_ space." He seemed to have seen the glint of growing love in my eyes because he nodded and raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Fine with me, Queen Mothwing," Hawkfrost said adapting a new nickname for me. I'd enjoy it.

"Where to, King Hawkfrost," I asked with a slight _mweeoor _to my voice.

"Follow me."

"Wouldn't you rather _I_ am in front?"

"Raise your tail, please."

"As you wish," I replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Go all out," I mewed. I knew how to mate – I had once walked in on Mosspelt mating with a tom – but I had never done it. "I know how, but this is my first."<p>

"You may know how but you don't know the Hawkfrost Way."

_Something different, eh? _"I'm eager to learn," I purred while lifting my tail.

He shook his head and I slumped. That's what I had seen Dawnflower do and the tom and gone right into the process. "No, you are wrong. I think the actual mating position is too old-fashioned. Try…_this_."

I watched carefully as he went to a small oak tree and put his back to it, standing on hind legs, but putting most of his weight on to the trunk of the oak. He motioned for me, with his tail, to do the same. I did and shook his head once more.

"_On _me," he smiled. "Lay on me."

I moved my position to his stomach and we both purred. Then, something flicked my folds. I arched my back instinctively as his tail touched me. It felt great. "Go. Now."

Hawkfrost pushed more and his tail protrudes my folds. "Damn girl, you got a tight pussy."

"And it'll feel better if you go to your penis, Hawkfrost," I screeched.

"Not yet." He pushed deeper into me and I bucked. I closed my eyes and purred as his tail felt everywhere inside me, feeling for every nook cranny and slit. I moaned as he found my slit, touching it until I cummed.

Panting, I leaned down and sucked his tail as he licked the fallen cum. Tasting the white sticky liquid I could see why toms loved it. It _was_ delicious.

"Switch…please…" I mewed still panting.

Hawkfrost moaned an answer and shifted his position just slightly so his dick pointed upward towards my pussy. At first he used his cock to tickle me, only touching the outside of my folds. I hissed and moved my body down to take him in, but he moved his precious stick away.

"Hawkfrost, what are you doing?" I hissed at him with a strong hatred – how dare he trick me like that?

"Talk dirty to me, Mothwing." I guess this made it all right.

"Hawkfrost, I want you damn large fucker dick in my fucking pussy now before I beat the fucking shit out of you!" I screamed and he instinctively bucked upwards into me, as I bucked down.

At first, I gasped and eyes that were closed in pleasure shot open and a let out a small yowl. "Your barbs…" I shuddered as some blood poured from me.

"Mothwing, should I stop?"

"Never."

He thrust back in and this time it didn't hurt much. I let out a loud moan. It might have been too loud, and honestly, I knew it was, as Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, Mosspelt, Dawnflower, and Swallowtail, who were out on patrol, rounded into the thicket, panting. I couldn't tell if they were panting because they were sitting there watching the whole time or if it was because they had come running here at my moan.

Leopardstar stepped foreward. "That made us so hot, Hawkfrost." She looked down at his cock and so did I. _Damn, it's BIG!_

Swallowtail took her place next to her leader. "Let us join you and your fat dick." With internal instinct he bucked, and it went in me. I moaned louder and rested my head on his chin.

"As you wish," Hawkfrost mewed. Using his tail, he pulled Leopardstar to his face and he began to massage it with licks as I climbed off of him. Even though I had liked the private session between me and Hawkfrost, I'd make sure to get him later to finish me off.

When I had moved Hawkfrost rammed into Leopardstar, having been giving her pussy licks while I'd been moving. Using his tail to pull over Dawnflower he motioned for to lick Mistyfoot's pussy while he licked hers. Mistyfoot licked Mosspelt, and Mosspelt licked Swallowtail.

Leopardstar stopped and through her head up. "Hawkfrost," she yelled as she thrusted, "you're so damn hot you make fucking pussy squelch every time I see you! Fuck my ass! Do it!" I could hear the leader's walls tightening around Hawkfrost's giant penis.

As she moved away from him and Dawnflower came over for a session, I saw Leopardstar had started stalking me. At first, I thought there was angry and hatred in her eyes – maybe for starting with Hawkfrost and getting a longer fuck-time with him – but as she neared I noticed only lust in her eyes. I guess my eyes reflected that, because she ran to me. I through her on her back and laid on her.

I lifted my rear end up and then pulled down. My pussy touched Leopardstar's, and it was like nothing else. We groaned and moaned like crazy, making our pussy squirm and push into each other wildly. "Oh…oh Leopardstar…you're so…so fucking hot…man…you make my ass feel so good…" I gasped.

"Mothwing…you have a… a damn good fucker…I love…you…oh shit! I need you!" We both threw our heads back and moaned as we came into each other. My claws were digging into Leopardstar's back, thrusting her closer to me. Then, something else touched my slit. Looking up, I saw Mistyfoot. She had just finished her fuck with Hawkfrost, and come over for some girl time. Her tail was between my pussy and Leopardstar's, slithering between us, in one and then out, and then in the other pussy, and out.

She was feeling us, like Hawkfrost had done to me earlier. Suddenly, she slammed my g-spot, and used her tail like a penis to ride out the explosion of cum. She pulled her tail out, and pushed it into Leopardstar's mouth. The RiverClan leader moved away, and Mistyfoot leaned down, licking up the rest of the cum, and then pushing her pussy against mine.

When Mistyfoot and I were finished, and Leopardstar's tail was clean, and everyone was finished with Hawkfrost, we sat there, still rubbing our slits and Hawkfrost rubbing his dick. "Best session ever, guys," I moaned.

"Indeed," they all agreed.

* * *

><p>I had to wait awhile, but finally, everyone had cleared out…except me and Hawkfrost. <em>Let's see if he remembers were we left off…<em>

I was about to tickle his genital area with my tail when he pushed his dick right into my mouth. I moaned again and closed my eyes to bob my head. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

"That's good, _Hot_frost."

He groaned when I called him that, and pushed his penis deeper in me so I would deep-throat him. My tongue entered his penis slit, and he moaned louder than I thought a moan could possibly be. Hawkfrost shot out cum immediately, and I swallowed it.

We moved. His dick was in me now, and he was thrusting around. "OH, Hawkfrost! Please, baby, oh man…shit, you have a big dick!"

My walls closed around him and we both moaned. His barbs fit in me as if we had been created for each other, and honestly, we had.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that, guys? Sorry for super long. But the lemon was the whole thing this time! xD I'm sorry for all the inactiveness lately – my school play was yesterday so I've had lots of practices. Not anymore, though!<strong>


End file.
